In the toy field, there exists a need for toy figures having unique and novel features which appeal to children. Further, toys having a dual purpose, e.g., amusement and education, are popular with both children and adults. Moreover, the toy figure must be easily assembled and have a relatively inexpensive manufacturing cost.
Various toy figures having movable or detachable appendages have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,888 discloses an articulated magnetic doll with removable appendages. The appendages are attached to joined portions on first and second armature plates which are held by a magnet. Contained within the doll is a spring-loaded firing mechanism actuated by a lever, which causes the forward discharge (under the urging of a spring) of the first or lower portion of the arm appendage as a projectile. The appendage or projectile is held in the arm by a disc which is engaged by a latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,961 discloses a doll with movable arms, legs and head in which a coil spring within an arm is initially compressed by the arm end portion and then placed in tension by a lever. The actuation of the lever causes the ejection of certain movable parts on the toy doll. When ejected, movable parts on the toy (the lower arm portion) are projected forward by the force of the coil spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,125 discloses a doll with a push-button actuator. The limbs of the doll are attached to a torso comprised of front and back halves where the actuation of the push button causes the limbs which are attached to the torso with strings to relax or to move. Whether the limbs relax or move upon actuation of the push button depends upon the previous position of the limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,602 discloses a toy figure or doll having movable joints. The joints on the doll contain both a pin and a radial slot. The lower portion of a leg, for example, is pivotable around the pin in the joint and rotatable around a radial slot in order to simulate the movement of human limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,153 is a toy doll where a limb of the doll is actuatable and removable. When pressure is applied to a designated portion on the exterior of the doll, one of the arms of the doll is rotated forward. The arm that is rotatable may also be removed from the doll upon removing the screw which attaches the arm to the torso of the doll.